Choices
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: I'm the real one. But now, so is she. After what happened in my bedroom, I don't know what to think, let alone do. Why are people so... violent? I don't really know what to rate it, so it's K for now. Bad summery. R&R please!
1. How it began

**A/N: Hello lovlies! hope you enjoy this, and i hope i can figure out what to do before the end! follows CotBP through AWE. i, sadly do not own POTC or the characters except my OC. I'll explain next chapter.**

**BRT  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You look just like her. The real one I mean."<p>

That's what I've been hearing for the past three years. Ever since that blasted movie came out.

The only problem is that _I _am the real one. This is who I've been, ever since I was born. Or rather ever since I was found. But this is who I've been for forever; before _she _was turned into "the real one". I know there is more than one person in this world with the same name as I, but none of them bear the striking (like lightning) resemblance the two of us share.

Not that I really care. I mean, I never actually _saw _the movies. I've just seen pictures of it. Wait, I take that back, I've only seen the last one.

But for now, I'm fine with not seeing the first two and just focusing on making a freaking sandwich for lunch before I have to go see my friends and pick out my wedding dress.

Right, I should probably tell you, I'm getting married in about 5 months to my high school sweetheart Josh Anderson.

He proposed at dinner a week before graduation and then announced it to the _entire _graduating class at college, and their parents, and the staff, and _everyone_.

Last night was a night for me to just go to a movie with my friends, Victoria and Annemarie. But they decided to change plans last minute and invite their boyfriends to go with us and some guy that was apparently Victoria's long lost cousin, twice removed on his mother's side. And they decided to change the movie we were going to see as well. Great.

So we went to dinner and since I offered to drive, my friends agreed and stuck me in the front with Vicky's cousin and wouldn't let me stray from his side. At least he wasn't like everyone else.

"So you're the real one, eh?"

His name was William Sparrow and he was really cute, I had to admit. Handsome even. He had black, wavy hair that fell past his shoulder's a bit and dark, _dark _brown eyes.

"I'm impressed with you're teaching skills Vicky."

"Don't look at me, I just told him who you were." She leaned forward and his in my left ear, the farthest away from William as she could get, "he showed up on my doorstep a few days ago claiming that he was my cousin, saw your picture and begged to meet you."

I rolled my eyes and continued driving to the restaurant.

After dinner, we climbed back into my van and drove the two and a half blocks to the movie parking lot, walking the rest of the way there.

"We're seeing _this _movie? I won't understand it! I haven't seen any of the other ones!"

"Doesn't matter. You like being confused remember?"

"Ugh! I'm going to kill you Annemarie."

They just laughed at me. We bought our tickets and some popcorn and settled down in the back rows of the cinema to watch this movie that I was sure I was not going to understand.

I honestly didn't get that much out of it, and I didn't understand why my friends started to cry when William Turner died. I was surprised however, to learn that Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner looked exactly like William Sparrow put together. I cried when James died. I liked him. He was cute.

And then the movie ended. While my two girlfriends and their dates sat to watch through the credits I got up and left, considering leaving them here and letting them walk home. The room was nearly empty, as was the hall when I walked out. I went to the bathroom to calm and tell myself that I couldn't leave my group here. They lived about a half hours drive away.

It was completely deserted when I emerged, except for William Sparrow standing against the wall and a guy still running candy counter.

"Are they still in there?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yes. They seem to enjoy the credits just as much as they enjoy the movie itself." He gave a crooked smile and I rolled my eyes.

"They do that with every movie we see."

He chuckled and we stood in silence for a bit. My attention wandered and I noticed the guy at the candy counter bed over to pick something up, but that was all that I saw because dear William decided it was a fine time to kiss me.

We left after that and I went home, hoping to sleep off the shock and strange feeling I got that spread throughout my entire body.

That brings us to lunch time today, when I'm making a sandwich before I have to leave. Too bad I never got past getting the bread out.

My fiancé burst through my door, grabbed my wrist and threw me into my small bedroom in my one bedroom apartment.

"Josh what is going on," I asked, sitting up from where I landed on my bed.

"What did you do last night?"

"I went to the movies and dinner with Victoria and Annemarie. I told you I was."

"you failed to mention the extra three tagalongs you took with you."

"Andrew and Henry? They're your friends. I didn't think that me going out with two of my friends and two of yours was a big deal."

"I mentioned _three _tagalongs, did I not? And it is a big deal when the third one kisses you!"

"What? I have no idea _what _you are talking about Josh."

"Arnold was working at the Elvis Cinema last night and saw the third man you girls brought with you, kiss you! Remember now?" he was furious. Josh's blue eyes were like steel and his face was red.

That was _Arnold _at the candy counter? Crap!

"what was his name?"

"Why? So you can go beat him up?"

"He kissed _my _FIANCE!" he yelled the last word. "No one gets away with that." He turned to leave my room but I jumped off my bed, using one of the four posts for support.

"No josh! It was harmless! You can't just go around beating people up!"

He threw me off of his arm, hitting my face in the process.

"Ow! That freaking hurt!"

"What is his name?"

"you are not going to go hurt Vicky's cousin!" I stood up and got in his face, standing on tip toes because he was so much taller than I was. "He didn't know I was engaged! Maybe he would have if I had an engagement ring to wear!" we had a long running feud that I wanted an engagement ring but he didn't believe in them. He though people should just know.

"Don't start that again!" he hit me once again and sent me reeling backwards.

My face felt numb almost and warm. It started to feel puffy.

"Women should not be treated that way," a soft yet lethal voice spoke from behind my fiancé.

William.

"Who the heck are you?"

The two men stared at each other for an eternal moment before Josh backed down. I stood up, keeping my eyes locked on William, noticing how his eyes darkened even more and how his face contorted into a death look before he turned his gaze on me. It never changed.

"You will return home soon. The ones that love you are waiting." Suddenly, he was gone and the feeling that I had gotten after he kissed me came back, only it hurt so much more.

"Get back here you crazy son of-"

"josh! No!" I tried ignoring the pain that was coursing through me and save William but it over took me and I fell into Josh, making him even more angry. he punched me this time and when I fell back, my temple hit the pinecone knob on my bed post. The last thing I saw was my ex-fiance's face turn from rage into panic as he tried to stop the blood flow from my head.

My name is Elizabeth Swann, and this is my story.


	2. Commodore Norrington

**A/N: so I fixed this chapter a bit. There were somethings I realized I had forgotten and somethings that weren't right and some spelling and grammar issues so I fixed them. **

**BRTxoxo **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was drowning at the bottom of the ocean before I heard the sound of someone getting out of a pool and felt my self being laid on something hard. My vision wavered in and out of focus and I could vaguely hear people talking around me. They sounded British.<p>

_How am I in Britain? Last I remember, I was in Colorado… _

Suddenly, I coughed up water and gasped for air, choking and shivering uncontrollably.

"Wow… never woulda though o' that…"

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

I looked over my shoulder at the two men talking and saw one in a red suit with a white X across his chest and the other with dread locks, khol rimmed eyes, beads and one strange outfit. He kind of looked like…

"Oh no…"

A confused look crept into his chocolate brown eyes. He reached towards my chest. Without thinking I slapped his hand away and sat up, covering my chest with my arms. That's when I felt a medallion.

"Where did you get that?" The pirates voice was deep and curious, slightly gravely. I didn't like it that much.

The deck I was on shook and hard steps echoed through my body as more red coats, one blue coat, and some guy with a funny wig came thundering over with a girl running to catch up behind them.

The cold hiss of steel snaked into my ears. "On your feet." It was a hard command, not to be disobeyed, coming from the blue coat. His voice was smooth, like chocolate.

I looked up and saw James. Holy crap he was hot… I scrambled to my feet and the guy with the wig wrapped me in a blanket. With a glance at the gold medallion with a skull embossed on it, I quickly hid it in my… dress. "Elizabeth are you alright?"

"I'm-"

"Of course I'm alright! I'm right here!"

We all turned around to the sound of my voice. Wait, _my _voice?

I looked at me. Or her. My twin… I have a doppelganger?

"Elizabeth?" James asked.

"Yes?" we both chorused.

"What is going on?"

I saw the man that pulled me from the water trying to sneak around and get his sword, compass and gun.

"Hey wait! Thank you… for saving me I mean."

All attention was off of my twin and I and onto the… pirate.

"I do believe thanks are in order." James held out his hand to the man that I knew was in trouble.

He slowly went to shake hands with the- Commodore was it?

"Have a brush with the East India Trading Company have we, _pirate_?" he spat the word as he yanked the pirates sleeve up and I could see the raised skin in the shape of a branded P.

"hang him." The guy in the wig demanded.

"Gillett fetch some irons."

Higher up the pirates forearm, I saw a tattoo of a sparrow flying over a sunset… or was it a sunrise?

"These are his sir." The red coat that I had seen earlier picked up the things that the man with dreadlocks had been trying to get when I tried to thank him.

The blue coat rummaged through the items. "No additional shot nor powder," he analyzed the gun, "a compass that doesn't point north," he pulled the sword out a few inches, "and I half expected it to be made of wood." His smile was terse and annoyed. But even then he still looked amazing. "Jack sparrow."

"Captain. _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"You have got to be the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"but you _have _heard of me." Jack's face was annoyingly smug. I almost wanted to slap the smirk off his face.

James rolled his eyes and Gillett returned with… irons… or just really old handcuffs. "Commodore norrington." He handed them to the blue coat. I moved away from the guy with the funny wig to get a better look at the girl that looked exactly like me. And suddenly I was pulled away with a chain around my neck and Jack pulling me against him. With a gun pointed at my bruised and bleeding temple.

"Commodore Norrington my effects please." His voice was throaty and it made my ear itch.

"No don't shoot!" the wig guy took a step forward with the commodore.

"Commodore!" the gun pressed harder and I winced

"OW! Will you knock it off? That kind of hurts."

James took the effects away from the red coat and went to hand them to me. His face was twisted in a grimace.

"And my hat!"

I rolled my eyes and took the things from James and his hat from the red coat.

"now love if you would be so kind."

I groaned and turned around, glaring daggers at the pirate. He looked like Johnny Depp… oh wait. Duh.

I pulled his belt tightly. A little tighter than necessary.

"Easy on the goods love."

"Oh please. What goods? If you had any you wouldn't be threatening me to get away," I growled at his grin, slapping his hat on his head and pulling it down hard. "What are you, a _eunuch_?"

His face contorted into a feral scowl and he turned me around. James' face was twisted with angered pain and disgust.

"I regret to inform you, dearly beloved, that you will always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain.. Jack… Sparrow." With that last word, he lifted his arms over my head and shoved me a little harder than needed (even though shoving really wasn't needed at all) towards the welcoming arms of the commodore and ran off.

I don't know where he went, all I remember was hiding my face in James' chest and people yelling.

"Now will you shoot him?" the wig guy had his hands on my shoulder.

"Open fire!" the commodores voice was loud in my ear, but hey, it was a good voice to have in my ear. Anyway.

The next thing I heard was gunshots and red coats running off the deck after the pirate.

"Eleanor are you alright?"

"Who is Eleanor? Father?" the girl Elizabeth walked over to us, momentarily forgotten.

"Eleanor?" the wig guy pulled me out of the commodore's embrace slightly and looked in my face.

"My name's Elizabeth…"

"No. No your name is Eleanor. After your grandmother. Don't you remember? You have her eyes…"

"Father what on earth is going on?"

"Elizabeth, you remember Eleanor don't you? Your twin sister?"

We looked at each other. I realized that her eyes were brown; mine are blue. And then, her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she hugged me fiercely.

"Elly!"

I slowly hugged her back, wondering what the heck was going on. "But my name is Elizabeth…"

"no it's not silly. Don't you remember me?" she started to get upset.

But then I passed out and the last thing I felt was the commodore's arms catching me and sweeping me up to carry me away. Oh I love this guy…


	3. This Can't End Well

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Please excuse my current curtness in my author notes. Having some personal issues at the moment. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible and I'll also try to update faster. **

**BRTxoxo **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

* * *

><p>I was surrounded by fog. Extremely dense fog that wouldn't let me see more than a foot in front of me. "Hello?" I turned around looking for someone; anyone else that could help me.<p>

Bare footsteps sounded somewhere and I whipped around. This was almost as bad as a horror movie.

"Is anyone there?"

A shadow came out of the fog. She wasn't very tall, and her skin was dark, her eyes even darker. There were black dots in rows under her eyes, and her black hair fell past her shoulders in greasy dreads.

I stepped away from her scrawny form and tried to think of who she reminded me of. "Who are you?"

"Oh, don't you remember, Eleanor?" The woman advanced towards me.

"No, I don't. I don't know who you are." I tried to get farther away but it only seemed like I got closer.

"Well den, I suppose I'll just have to give your memory back now."

It was then that I recognized her as the woman from the last _Pirates _movie. What had they called her? Calypso? I opened my mouth to speak but that was when she put her hand to my forehead and an assault of images and what looked like movie clips ran through my mind. Suddenly I just _knew_. I was Eleanor Swan, Elizabeth's twin sister, taken from my father when scarlet fever nearly killed me and my father begged Calypso to make me better. When he refused to give her payment, she took me away, almost like a bad rendition of Rumpelstiltskin.

I screamed in fear as she took me out of his arms and away from my sisters grasping fingers. "Daddy!"

"Eleanor! Eleanor it's me, it's your father. Whatever is the matter child?"

I woke up panting and crying. Why does it seem like all girls who get sent to these stories always have the strange dream and wake up screaming and crying? Now I feel like a Mary-sue. Great. My father was sitting next to the king sized bed I had been laid on holding my hand while my sister sat on the other side of me and held my other hand. I was out of the wet clothes I had been in when I fainted and my hair was braided to keep it out of the wounds on my face that were now bandaged.

"Daddy? Lizzy?"

"Oh Elly!" My sister threw her body over mine and began sobbing.

I was home.

One of the maids brought me soup and my father went off to tell the commodore I had woken up. While I ate, Elizabeth got ready for bed and then told me all about her life after I had been taken away. I also learned that something must have happened after I was taken because I was at least five years older than her. She was only eighteen and I was almost twenty four. College had taken me a while. I never knew how long it would take to get a master's degree in criminal psychology.

"After the sea goddess took you away father and I searched for months trying to find you. By the time two years had passed, we both gave up hope and we moved here to the Caribbean when father became Governor."

We sat facing each other on the bed, holding hands like we used to when we were younger, staying up late until the wee hours of the morning, gossiping about the other girls that we met when we went to church. I remember Lizzy and me being inseparable, always joined at the hip, walking around with our arms linked, whispering between fits of giggles.

"On our trek across the ocean, we found the sight of a ship that had run into pirates. There was only survivor, William Turner. He's nearly twenty now. He works at Brown's Black Smith. He's become quite the man… he's very handsome." There was a faraway look in her eyes, bordering on longing.

I noticed the hesitation in her voice and remembered that it would have been very improper for her to say such a thing about someone of lower class. I gently laid my hand on the side of her shoulder, and then I remembered the necklace. It wasn't around my neck. "LIzzy, what happened to the necklace I had on?"

"The medallion? When I saw you wearing it when we brought you back here I took it off and hid it." She got up and reached into a drawer on her desk, pulling out the medallion. "How did you get this?" My sister sat back down on the bed next to me.

"I don't even know how I got _here_."

Suddenly the candles blew out and soon there was cannon fire coming from the harbor.

We both jumped up from the bed and walked over to the French doors that led to the balcony and cautiously went outside. All we could see was the flashes from the shots being fired through the dense fog on the harbor.

Lizzy slipped her hand in mine and pulled closer to me. "What's going on," she whispered, her voice uneven. I could feel the medallion pressed against my arm, cool, and it felt as though it were slightly vibrating.

"I don't know." I squinted through the darkness and saw small specs of light bobbing up and down, rushing out of the fog, straight for the gate of the manor. "This isn't good," I said and ran off the balcony and into the hall towards the stairs.

Elizabeth followed, slipping the necklace over her head, and halfway down the stairs told the butler not to open the doors.

We were both too late and a chubby, dirty pirate with a balding head and stringy hair shot the butler when he opened the door. My sister and I screamed as she covered her mouth and I stared at the twitching body of the butler with a pool of blood seeping out from under him.

The crowd of pirates looked up at us and grinned slightly.

I looked at my sister and she looked at me, and then back down at the pirates.

"'Ello, poppets."

Crap.


	4. After the Attack

**A/N: And over a year later, I'm back with an update. Aren't you proud? I hope you enjoy this, I'm fairly proud of it myself. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p>Oh this was very bad. I gripped my sister's hand and pulled her up the stairs with me. Two of the pirates followed us: the fat one that shot the butler and a taller skinny one that looked awkward.<p>

We hid inside the room I had been in locked the door. The maid hiding there nearly scared us to death.

"They've come for you!"

"What are you talking about? Why would they come for us?"

"You're the governor's daughters."

Once again my sister and I shared a look.

"Stay here, once you get the chance run to the fort." Elizabeth looked pointedly at us both.

"What about you? I won't leave without you."

"I'll be right behind you."

The door rattled and we all jumped. Elizabeth ran to the bed and pulled out the foot warmer tucked under the covers. As soon as the fat pirate burst through, his face was introduced to said warmer. He collapsed and the skinny awkward one took his place, grabbing the handle above Lizzy's head.

I pushed the maid out of the room when the warmer spilled the hot coals on the pirates face. As soon as he stepped out of the way, I pulled my sister out of the room and to the stairs. The lanky, awkward pirate jumped in front of us as his cohort came up behind us.

How we managed to get past them is still beyond me, and so is how I managed to get out of the mansion while Elizabeth had managed to get left in it.

Once I realized that she was not with me, let alone even following the maid and me, I tried to go back to get her but the maid was a lot stronger than she appeared to be and ended up dragging me in the opposite direction of the mansion and towards the fort. The run became a blur, my vision obscured by tears that didn't clear away until the maid let go of my hand and gave me over to the embrace of Commodore James Norrington.

He took off his blue coat and draped it over my shoulders. I hadn't realized how cold it was until then. My mind was blank, my entire body numb as he led me to the safety of his office where my father was. I can't even remember what happened after that, or how I ended up staring off into the distance at the top of the fort the next morning where I'd been standing less than twenty four hours earlier.

Someone draped a blanket over my shivering shoulders and a cool breeze froze the tears on my face.

"You should not be up here alone," the deep chocolate voice of the Commodore echoed in my ears.

"Perhaps not, but it's the only place I can be that doesn't look as though a hoard of bloody pirates tore through it."

He winced at my words.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you. I was raised in a different time. Please excuse me." I turned to leave.

"Do not go." His quiet words held me in place. "I know it is improper of us to be so alone together, but humor me."

"Okay." I turned back, looking out to the sea.

Moments of silence stretched between us, but strangely, they weren't awkward. They were comfortable, listening to the breeze dance across the stone walls and watching the sun rise.

"Miss Swann, please pardon my curiosity, but how did you come to bear such marks of violence?"

I flicked my eyes to him, looking up at his face. There were lines of worry creased onto his brow, and pain etched on his countenance. With a deep breath, I looked back to the sea again. "I was dating a man-engaged recently to him. I went out with some friends for dinner, and they brought their partners with them, including another man claiming to be one of their cousins." I sighed heavily, glaring out at the open water. "He kissed me, even though he should have known I was engaged to be married. When my fiancé found out, he became furious. And he ended up taking it out on me. His last blow that could have killed me sent me back here. Where I belong."

The Commodore inhaled sharply. "He raised a hand against you?"

I nodded, not wanting to bad mouth Josh but given recent circumstances… "Yes, he did."

Before he was able to reply, and ensign came running up behind us. "Commodore Norrington sir! The Governor and captains are ready for you."

"Thank you Ensign."

The younger man nodded and ran off again.

"Shall we? I am about to discuss our next move in rescuing your sister."

I nodded, a small needle of pain piercing my heart as I took his arm and let him lead me away from our small niche of peace.

. . .

I watched from the back of the small platform as my father and the Commodore looked over a chart of the oceans. The blanket James had given me earlier was still wrapped tightly around me. It was rather curious that it had a scent that smelled very similar to him. Him with his smooth voice and hazel eyes.

Listen to me, I sound like a teenage girl going crazy over Justin Bieber while my sister is missing. I knew from the end of the last movie I'd seen that she lived through it, but in what condition? I snuggled deeper into the blanket trying not to think about it but suddenly being unable to move it from my mind. Everything was racing so fast; being reunited with my family, having it ripped apart once again, having some strange obsession with the Commodore, falling out of an engagement, and also trying to keep all my emotions from bubbling over and just wanting to roll around the floor flailing with anger, frustration, depression, and infatuation.

Almost an hour passed of the Commodore, my father, and the men under the Commodore's command going back and forth between each other to try and determine the best way to find and rescue my sister. I leaned against the wall, looking out past the damaged houses and buildings to the sky, keeping the blanket securely around my shoulders.

It was only a few moments later that a young man, a few years younger than me, came running up with a hatchet and sword at his belt. His hair was a dark brown, nearly black, and he had a mustache like Carry Elwes and a small goatee.

"They've taken her! They've-Elizabeth." He saw me then and was stunned. "Elizabeth you escaped."

"Close, but not quite." I pushed off the wall and made a small curtsey. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "I'm her older twin sister, Eleanor."

His face fell and the hope in his eyes faded. "William Turner." He quirked a small smile and bowed his head over my hand before turning back to the military men. "We have to go save her."

"Mr. Turner I assure you, we are doing everything within our power to save my daughter. If you have any information about her whereabouts please feel free to share them now." My father was pacing anxiously around the small platform.

"But we have to save her! Every minute we stand here they get farther and farther away! Find out where the ship makes berth! Ask Jack Sparrow!"

"Mr. Turner we do not need help from a pirate to save one of our own. We are doing everything we can," James calmly replied without lifting his gaze from the charts.

"That's not good enough!"

I jumped as Will slammed the hatchet into the chart and table in front of the Commodore. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed how close it had come to James' hand.

James sighed and easily removed the weapon from the table, not quite handing it but not quite shoving it back at Will as he gave him a steeled gaze. "Mr. Turner, you are not a naval man, nor are you a military man. You are a blacksmith." Quietly he continued, "Do not think for one second that you are the only one who has feelings regarding Elizabeth's capture."

I turned away as Will left and continued to watch the sky, ignoring the pain in my chest. Because no, no I didn't have any feelings for the Commodore. Anything I felt towards him, any attraction or want that manifested in my mind and heart whenever I looked at him was strictly platonic and only came about because of the shock from yesterday's escapade.

Maybe if I told myself that enough I would actually believe it.


End file.
